


Quiet

by yavannauk



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Snippets, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-20
Updated: 2006-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yavannauk/pseuds/yavannauk





	Quiet

There's not much privacy here in Ford's little domain, not that it bothers Ronon. Years spent running from the Wraith notwithstanding, Ronon's a soldier and he's used to being in close quarters with his comrades. With the Wraith enzyme running through his veins like fire privacy means even less to him.

Ronon's sure Sheppard thinks he's keeping McKay quiet, but silence and the scientist just don't go together. Even at the best of times McKay is constantly talking; now he's under the enzyme's influence he babbles and whines more than ever. Not that there are many actual words in the sounds McKay is making at the moment, despite Sheppard's hand being clamped over his mouth to hold them in. The gasps and breathy moans coming from low in McKay's throat would give away what the two men are doing even if Ronon couldn't see around the inadequate curtain screening their room. But he can and he has no qualms about standing in the shadows just outside and watching them fuck.

McKay's been a mess of restless energy all day. The enzyme seems to exaggerate all his worst tendencies, in Ronon's opinion, making him a threat to their safety. Ronon saw Sheppard watching McKay as he worked on the dart, staying close and trying to keep him calm and focused. Now he's helping McKay to shed some of that pent up intensity in another way, understanding his team mate's needs in the way a good commander always does.

From the very beginning Ronon's felt the pull Sheppard exerts on him, but he's known without having to ask that Sheppard is already claimed. He's just never seen the overt proof of it before. Sheppard's people put such incomprehensible limitations on the enjoyment of sex, but here the rules no longer seem to matter.

Both men are naked and sweating, their clothing discarded haphazardly on the floor. McKay is sprawled across the disordered bedding with his arms stretched over his head. His hands are clenching and unclenching fitfully on empty air. Sheppard is straddling McKay, his thighs spread wide for balance as he rides him, and the long muscles in Sheppard's back tense and relax as he moves. Sheppard's leaning forward so that he can keep a hand over McKay's mouth, stopping him from waking the whole base with his cries.

From where he's standing Ronon has a perfect view of McKay's thick cock sliding in and out of Sheppard's body every time Sheppard rises up and then sinks back down. The sight makes Ronon's own cock swell and he reaches down to unfasten his pants. Then he shoves his hand inside and takes hold of himself, pumping in the same rhythm as Sheppard uses, moving on top of McKay.

McKay's muffled noises are getting steadily louder and more desperate, in spite of Sheppard's efforts. He's rocking up into Sheppard, fast and hard, and their bodies collide with bruising force. Sheppard's free hand is between them and Ronon knows he's jerking himself off, even though he can't see it. Sheppard is as silent in his pleasure as McKay is noisy, but Ronon can tell the moment Sheppard comes from the sudden tension in his back and the way his head drops forward as if it's become too heavy to hold up.

Ronon can also imagine the way Sheppard's body is tightening around McKay's cock; he knows how that feels and he craves the sensation now. Ronon grips his cock harder, trying to capture that feeling for himself, but it's McKay's strangled moans as he comes that finally push Ronon over the edge. He spills over his hand, the semen hot and wet on his skin.

When Ronon's head clears he hurriedly tucks his cock back into his pants. Then he directs his attention to Sheppard and McKay again. Sheppard has pulled off of McKay's spent cock, but he's still slumped across the other man's stocky body. McKay has drawn his arms and legs around him, keeping Sheppard close. They're both asleep and they seem to have found peace in each other. For all that his body is sated for now, Ronon envies them that. Turning away, he strides along the corridor towards his own room and Teyla.


End file.
